An automated computer-controlled cell electrophoresis microscope system will be tested for its performance and utility for the measurement of electrophoretic mobilities of biologic cell populations. Electrophoretic mobility distributions of erythrocytes, lymphocytes, macrophages and platelets will be measured. Computer tracking of migrating cell images, projected under phase contrast onto a vidicon permits the rapid taking of multiple measurements per cell so that reliable determinations of electrophoretic mobilities result; the computer-controlled cell search and cell tracking algorithms allow high speed operation, so that statistically valid profiles, and data bases can be collected. The proposed application of this NASA developed instrument to cell biologic, clinical diagnostic problems constitutes an instance of technology transfer and inter-Federal agency cooperation. During the second year of the grant period a second generation electrophoresis microscope will be built to replace the NASA instrument which is to go to Marshall Space Flight Center.